


You Hate Him Too? {Camp Camp-Max X Reader}

by anyarally



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyarally/pseuds/anyarally
Summary: (Y/n) was used to being the rich kid in school. This summer, she was planning on staying at home and working on her computer. But her parents said that she has to 'get out there'. So, she had to go to Camp Campbell. She makes quite a first impression. This story starts in between seasons 1 and 2, so (Y/n) will encounter Daniel.Highest Rankings (Wattpad):#556 in Fanfiction (9-20-17)#2 in #Max (5-10-18)#11 in #CampCamp (5-10-18)#50 in #Nikki (9-27-18)#4 in #Grumpy (10-15-18)This is my first X Reader story! I read a lot of them so I thought I should create my own!





	1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Camp Campbell!

**Author's Note:**

> Guide (in case you didn't know): 
> 
> (Y/n)- your name  
> (L/n)- last name  
> (F/c)- favorite color  
> (h/l)- hair length  
> (h/c)- hair color  
> (e/c)- eye color
> 
> And I'll add to it as I put more in the book.

**(Y/N)'s POV:**

    'Ugh. I can't believe my stupid fucking parents are sending me to this dumbass camp.' I thought to myself as the bus pulled up to the camp. 'I already know it sucks. I've  _read_ the reviews online. But mother and father said that I have to get  _out there_ , and not for a fortune, so here I am.'

    The bus stops with a loud screech. The creepy guy with the hook told me to get off the bus so I gathered my (f/c) suitcase and got out. When I look over, I see a tall guy with dark red hair next to a tiny kid with a blue hoodie on waiting for me.

    The tall guy seems very happy, that won't due, he starts to excitedly scream at me, "Hi! You must be (y/n)! Welcome to Camp Ca-"

    "Fuck you." I interrupt as I flip him off, "I can figure this out on my own."

    'And, I  _can._ I wanted to have as little human interaction as possible, so I used Google maps and looked at satellite images of this place. I can figure it out. I might ask which tent is mine, but after that I should be good,' I thought as I stormed over to the mess hall.

    I opened the doors very dramatically (on purpose of course) and saw one of the most horrid things ever. The kids were loud, a female counselor with a ponytail was chasing them and the food looked absolutely horrendous. At one table, I saw two kids sitting and eating. The one kid, male, had brown curly hair and a yellow sweater. He looked like he was complaining about something. The other, female, had light blue hair in pigtails and red suspenders on. She was jamming her food into her mouth. 'Well, at least they seem  _kind of_  civilized.'

    I walked over to the table they were sitting at and sat opposite them. I pushed my suitcase under my seat so people would be less likely to mess with it and said, "Hello, my name is (y/n). What are your names?"

    "I'm Neil, and this is Nikki." The kid in the yellow sweater introduced.

    "You probably won't see much of me here. I'm more of a loner. I just wanted to have some slightly sane fr-"

    "(Y/N)!" The tall guy from before yelled as he burst in the door.

    'Maybe I read him all wrong,' I thought, 'aw crap, what if he's actually stric-'

    Even my  _thoughts_  were cut off this time, "Language!" He calmly added, holding up his index finger.

    "Ugh." I said as I turned back around. Then, something weird happened. Someone...  _sat next to me_.

    I looked over, it was the same kid that was standing by the camp counselor before.

    "Hey. I like your style." The kid with the hoodie said towards me.

    I shrugged. "Meh."

    "How you just flipped him off and walked away. I mean, that's what I should've done when I came here."

    "Fuck off." I simply stated, "I don't need any  _happy_  people ruining my vibe."

    "Oh, trust me," Neil started, "Max is  _not_ happy. Ever, actually. This is pretty weird."

    "I think I'm going to go. Do any of you guys know which tent is mine?"

    "David told me which one's yours. I can take you there if you'd like." Max chimed in.

    "I'm good. Please just tell me which number."

    "You know what, I'm done. You're fucking number is tent eight, bitch." He said and then stomped outside.

    "Thanks." I reply. Then I get my suitcase out from under the seat and sneak past the counselors out of the mess hall. I get out and find my tent. 'Maybe that kid is okay, after all.' I thought as I sat down on the springy bed that would now be known as mine.


	2. Chapter 2: New Camp Counselor?

    The next morning, I woke up at about 5:15am, on accident, of course. 'Well, no point in trying to get back to sleep,' I thought, 'Maybe I should check out the camp in person some when no one else is awake.'

    So I walked around and saw the other tents and the counselor's quarters. I didn't go inside any of course, in fact I was fairly scared to walk past the camp counselor area. But, although I saw one of the lights on, no one noticed me.

    After I saw those, I saw the one thing I couldn't tell what it was from google. There was so much going on at once, I truly have no idea what to call such a monstrosity. It had so many different types of camps, none of which were very well equipped. But the thing that struck me the most was the camp I signed up for.  _Computer camp_. I saw all the cracked screens of mostly calculators and the one computer. Not even a flash drive in sight! There was even mold on them! I can't believe that I'm going to have to put up with this outdated equipment ALL summer. This. Is. Gonna. Fucking. SUCK.

    Once I finally got over that whole mess, it was about 6:45. Everyone was awake by now, but I didn't care. 'If I get back to my tent without being seen, I can pretend I slept in,' I thought as I walked by the counselor's quarters when that girl burst out, pulling the guy behind her. Thankfully, I quickly hid behind the building, out of sight. 'Would ya look at that, Uncle Charlie's teaching finally came in handy,' I thought as I listened in on their conversation. I looked forward and noticed someone that looked exactly the same as the guy with dark red hair, except he was wearing all white and he had blonde hair. He said something before but I didn't hear.

    Once the girl came out, she said "Yes! This is-"

    "Goooooood morning!" The blonde interrupted before breathing a deep breath in, "Smell that fresh mountain air! Gosh,"

    I stopped listening after  _gosh_ until the girl said "Oh dear lord no."

    Then the male counselor popped out from behind her and said "Hello?"

    "Oh, well, hello, dear friend! Where are my manners? My name is Daniel, your camp counselor applicant. I hope I'm not too late to submit my resume!"

    "Too late? You're the first one!" the dark haired male exclaimed. After that much excitement, I stopped listening again. I started watching the other kids play for a bit. Nikki, Neil and what was his name? Max, were messing around outside. Well, Nikki was throwing things(are those grenades?), Neil was  _kinda_  doing stuff and Max was just angrily cursing at them. 'Maybe I should give him more of a chance...' I thought to myself before I heard that blonde, Daniel, say something fairly...  _important_.

    "And as your brand new coworker  _and_ best friend, I would like to notify you that there is a camper hiding over here." he pointed to me. I froze.

    'What should I do?' I thought, 'I might've overheard something really important!'

    David peeked his head around, "Well, that's fine! This is just another camper I can introduce you to!"

    Then I sighed a sigh of relief and awkwardly stood up. Once I did, I saw Max glare at me. So, of course, I glared right back.

    "Daniel, this is (y/n)! Our newest camper!" David excitedly informed Daniel.

    I was still glaring at Max,  _until this happened_. Daniel got right up in my face and creepily said, "Why hello there (y/n)! So nice to meet you! I'm sure you've already overheard, but I will be your new camp counselor! I'm sure we'll get along  _just_ fine."

    "I doubt it, mother fucker." I replied.

    Then David mouthed "language" to me and I finally got out of there and walked over to Nikki, Neil and Max.

**Max's POV, about a half hour before:**

    We were outside. Nikki and a bunch of the others were playing baseball with grenades while me and Neil were making snarky comments and watching.

    "Neil?" I asked.

    "Yeah, Max?" He replied.

    "I'm not sure about that new kid."

    "You sure? She seems alright to me."

    "I liked her at first, but she just seems like a bitch."

    "Why? Because she curses and seems really upset all the time? Because, that kinda sounds like  _you_."

    "What are you saying?! That I'm jealous because she's taking my place at this fucking nightmare of a camp?!"

    "Well, no. But now that you mention it..."

    "Shut up!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Max's POV, present:**

    'I wonder why (y/n) always wears long sleeves. I mean, it's the middle of fucking summer,' I thought to myself, 'Sure, I always wear a hoodie, but that's different.'

    I looked over and saw a very  _David-like_ person dressed in all white pointing at (y/n). I had to squint, it was very sunny out. It kinda looked like she was glaring back at me. 'Maybe she's just squinting for the sun too.' I thought to myself.

    Then David was yammering on about something and the blonde David got all up in (y/n)'s shit. I almost decided to walk over to her, but I thought,'Aw, fuck it. She can handle herself.'

    After that, I found out I was right. She said something to them and then walked over towards me.

**(Y/n)'s POV:**

    I walked to where Max, Nikki and Neil were. Once I got there, I walked straight up to Max.

    "What's up with you, bitch?" Max told me.

    "Nothin much. Why were you glaring at me earlier?" I smugly replied.

    "What are you talking about, asshole?"

    "Earlier you were glaring at me. Don't think I didn't notice."

    "Fuck off. I wasn't glaring at you. I was just looking. It's fucking sunny out, smart-ass."

    "You're the smart-ass, smart-ass."

    "Whatever." He replied, storming off to assumably his tent.

    'I wonder why he was looking at me,' I thought to myself.

**LATER**

    "And that concludes my presentation on what is, and is not, a baseball." David explained.

    We were sitting in the mess hall. "So, any questions?" David asked.

    Both me and Max's hand simultaneously shot up. "Yes, Max." David chose.

    "Damn..." I muttered to myself.

    "Who the fuck is that?!" He pretty much yelled.

    "Why, what an excellent question!" David started, ignoring the  _fuck_ part. "Campbell campers, I'd like you all to give a warm welcome to our newest co-counselor, Daniel!"

    Daniel came out from the shadows. "Howdy kiddos!"

    Awkward silence.

    "Howdy-do, Daniel!" That space kid excitedly replied.

     "You've got to be shitting me." Me and Max both said simultaneously. Then we just glared at each other.

    "Whoa, watch the language there kids!" Daniel said.

    I flipped them both off as David said, "Watch the language indeed! Just because Daniel here is new, doesn't mean you should treat him any different than you treat me.

    "Got it!" Nikki said, throwing a handful of mud from her pocket at him.

    "He  _is_  you, David! Save for the outfit. Seriously, freakshow, what's with the cult leader getup?"

    Daniel slowing turned and looked toward Max. "You must be Max," he tilted his head creepily to the side, "I've heard aaaall about  _you_."

    "O...kay?" Max uneasily replied.

    "Daniel, I'm so sorry about this TERRIBLE behavior!"

    "Oh don't you worry, co-counselor, they're just,  _raggin' on the new guy_. I thought this might happen, and so for my first day as camp counselor, I've prepared several exercises that are gonna help cleanse all of us of our negative emotions!"

    "Well, that sounds WONDERFUL! You kids are definitely in good hands, I'll go finish up your employment paperwork. In the meantime, try not to have too much fun without me!" He left for a second, "Just kidding, have all the fun you want!" Then he actually left.

    "Soooo, children..." he started, checking to make sure David was gone, "is there anybody here who has an interest in  _space_?"

    "Me, I gue-" I was cut off by Space Kid.

    "OOH! OHH!! Oh, me!! Me!!!"

    "Oh, really? Well, that's WONDERFUL!" He creepily added, looking at Space Kid.

    "Yeah, I know all sorts of stuff about space."

    "Well, did you know that all negative emotions actually come FROM space?" Daniel told him.

    "Uh. Well, I.... No. I-I didn't."

    "It's true! Our atmosphere is under constant bombardment from negative emotions tied to dark toxins! These toxins cling to the matter left over from the Big Bang, meaning that even if we're all pure of heart at birth, we're bathing in a negative-rich  environment every-"

    "Well THAT'S bullshit." I interrupted.

    "Yeah, are you saying that the massive explosion responsible for the creation of the universe is also responsible for some sort of endless, radioactive evil?" Neil chimed in.

    "Oh, no. Not at all! The Big Bang didn't create the universe! It was just a side effect of the Millenia Wars, started by Zeemoog and the Galactic Confederacy!"

    "Riiight." Me and Neil both sarcastically remarked at the same time.

    "You two both seem very... inquisitive." He said, getting up in both of our shit.

    "He-hey, buddy. Let's try to recognize some personal space here." Neil told him.

    Then he focused in on Neil. He was saying some more extremely creepy crap so I thought, 'Holy shit! He's a cultist! He's a fucking cultist!'

    So I ran out to he counselor's quarters and started banging on the door. "YOU IDIOT! COME OUT HERE!!" I yelled. Then Max, Nikki and Neil all came of after me and helped do the same thing.

    He finally opened the door, "What's wrong, kids? And why aren't you with Daniel?" David asked us.

    "Oh, you mean the bat-shit crazy cult leader YOU just put in charge of the camp!?!" Max yelled toward him.

    "Again with these cult jokes, Max? Please."

    "He gave everyone a 'de-toxification diet', then started spouting off Latin from a book with a pentagram!" Neil frantically told him, using his finger to make a pentagram in the air.

    "He's bilingual, AND cares about nutrition?" David said. Everyone put their palm to their head except Nikki.

    "Hey Daviiiid~?" Nikki sweetly asked.

    "Yes, Nikki?" David replied, neiling down to her level.

    "WAKE UP AND SMELL THE KOOL-AID!" She screamed and then slapped him. I like this kid's style.

    "If you don't believe us, then see for yourself." I told him, seemingly cutting off Max.

    Then we all dragged him over to the mess hall. Max kicked down the doors.

    "Well, what a pleasant surprise! David, kids! Welcome!"

    Then everyone creepily said "Welcome!" In unison.

    "Wowzers Daniel! This all looks incredible! What's it for?"

    "Why, it's to celebrate, of course!  Your campers have all been SO cooperative, and by the end of the day, I know everyone here will be cleansed of their hateful ways and ready to ascend to the next level!" Daniel explained, just before picking me up. I struggled, but then one of the other campers in there dragged me into some all white room. I don't remember much after that...


	4. Chapter 4: She's Gone

**Max's POV:**

    They hauled (Y/n) off. I faced Daniel.

    "What are you going to do to (Y/n)!?!" I yelled at him.

    "Oh, I'm so glad you asked! She's off to the purification sauna!"

    "You built a SAUNA?!" David asked, stars in his eyes.

    "THAT IS NOT THE WORD TO FOCUS ON, DAVID!!"

    Nurf had been the one to take (Y/n). "Dolph, why don't you show your friends to the sauna? So they'll quit worryin', and start hurryin'... their way to FUN!"

    Dolph led us to the sauna. "So... who vants to go first?" He asked, gesturing to the sauna door.

    Preston put his face up against the window. "PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME! HELP MEEEE..." he screamed as he got dragged down.

    "I would just like to point out the fucked-up implications of specifically YOU putting specifically ME into a gas chamber." Neil said to Dolph.

    "Ah! Zis is no gas chamber!  Ve just use high-pressured steam, und subliminal messaging to deconstruct your psyche, und rebuild you in a form zat vill please ze Ancient Ones!" He told us, not very reassuringly.

    Then the door opened up and both (y/n) and Preston walked out in all white clothes. "And we love it." They both said in unison.

    Me and all the  _sane_ kids around me gasped.

    Ered noticed us. "Oh, hey guys. You dudes are just in time to help prep for the killer party..." she informed.

    "Daniel says that once we've all been cleansed, we shall consume this wonderful elixir, and ascend to our final form." Nerris continued.

    The QuarterMaster took a drink of the elixir. "Hmm. Was better in Jonestown." He shrugged it off.

    "Isn't that right, Daniel?"

    "Right you are, Nerris!" Daniel creepily replied.

    "MAX! DO SOMETHING!" Neil frantically yelled towards me.

    "You maniac! You brainwashed the entire camp!" I confidently told him.

    " _Brainwashed_? No, no, no! I just appealed to their emotions, and showed them the light! People don't wanna think, Max! They just wanna feel safe. And feelings beat facts, ANY day!" Daniel told me, throwing a struggling Nikki and Neil into the sauna, "Now... Don't you wanna feel safe, too?" He finished, tilting his head again.

    "THERE YOU ARE!" David started seriously, "I was wondering where everyone had run off to!" He happily finished.

    "DAVID! Oh, thank god! You have to stop him! He's insane!" I frantically called to him.

    'Oh god, I'm happy David's here? Must be terrible.' I thought.

    "Max, I have had it up to HERE with your bad behavior today!"

    "But it's all right here! Right in front of you! Proof that Daniel's actually a religious cult leader that's gonna brainwash and kill every last one of us!"

    ' _Jesus_ he's an idiot.'

    "We love you, Daniel..." Nikki and Neil said in unison.

    "Well, all I see are happy faces! Great work, Daniel!"

    "JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!!! HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE IT!?!? EVERYONE'S IN DANGER BECAUSE OF  _YOUR_ IGNORANCE!! EVEN (Y/N) IS IN TROUBLE AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!"

    "Oh, have you got a little  _girlfriend_ , Max?" Daniel started, getting way up in my face, "Well, that doesn't matter now. All right kids, let's start pouring that punch! And prepare for Ascension!"

    "YAAAAAY!" The whole camp replied.

    "...Fine. If THINKING is too hard, I'll do it Daniel's way." I faced David. "David, you're right. I've been awfully mean today."

    "Aw, it's okay Max. I know making new friends can be a little scary sometimes." David sincerely replied.

    "Well, it's just because... I was scared for  _you_!"

    "For me?"

    "I mean, it's just so OBVIOUS that Daniel's a better camp counselor than you."

    "What are you talking about?"

    "Just look at him! In one DAY, he's managed to get everyone and working together! Something you and Gwen could NEVER do. Everyone LOVES Daniel!"

    "We love you, Daniel!" The rest of the camp creepily said.

    "Well. Good for US, sure. But you? Once Cameron finds out that ONE camp counselor can do the job of TWO... he's DEFINITELY gonna let you and Gwen go." David started fantasying something.

    That's when Daniel took me and threw me in the sauna.

    Then everything went blank.

**David's POV:**

    "I mean, it's not like EVERYONE loves him. Right, Max? ...Max?"

    The door opened up from the sauna and Max walked out. "I love you, Daniel!"

    I gasped. "But... that's not right. Max doesn't love ANYTHING! So far, anyway."

    "So, David. Care to join us for a drink?" Daniel chimed in.

    "Daniel, I-I'm actually afraid that.. we need to let you go. I just don't think you're a good fit for Camp Campbell." I told him.

    "Oh. I see. Well, it is... unfortunate you feel that way, David."

    "Yeah, I'm afraid it's just not-"

    "HOWEVER, as far as I'm aware, I've successfully met every requirement listed in my job description. So, YOU don't actually have the legal right to terminate my employment." Daniel cut me off, "Unless, of course, you think there's an aspect of this job I've yet to uphold...?"

    I looked him in the eyes. "As a matter of fact, there IS. You may be a good camp counselor, Daniel... But what good is a camp counselor, without camp SONGS?" I replied.

**Third POV:**

I think we all know how this ends. The song erupts. Daniel makes a mistake. He's taken by flashing lights. Gwen returns. But we won't get into that.


	5. Chapter 5: The Reason Why

**(Y/n)'s POV, a couple days later:**

It sucks that I have to wear dresses all the time. I know it's all that my parents will let me wear, but even at a camping thing? Jesus. Well, today I'll wear shorts under it. Thank god they let me have those. But, as always, no one needs to know that I have them on. The only good thing about these dresses are they get me out of doing stuff.

    Today I'm wearing an all white dress that goes just above my calves. It has long sleeves and the neckline is really tall. It has buttons that don't do anything on it plus it's not very tight so I can still move my legs very freely. With it I'm wearing flats that are mostly white with pastel pink flowers on it. Mother always said to look good no matter what. Plus, I think this looks good with my (h/l) (h/c) hair. The long sleeves also cover up my... ya know what, it's not the time to think about that.

    After I was all dressed, I walked over to where the rest of the campers were.

    "Hey, I wanted to ask you something. Two things, actually." Max said as soon as I arrived, looking down at his shoes.

    "Sure, what do you want?"

    "Well, first of all, why do you always wear long sleeves. It's the middle of summer you-"

    He was cut off by my shock. I stopped moving, my pupils surely growing smaller.

    "(Y-y/n)? Are you ok??" Max frantically asked, actually paying attention.

    Then I collapsed. I remember being able to see and hear people, I just couldn't do anything. It was terrible.

    "(Y/N)?!? Are you shitting me?!" Max frantically called, shaking me as he spoke.

    Then I remember a couple kids teaming up and bringing me to my tent, laying me on my bed. Then I passed out. When I awoke, Max was sitting next to my bed.

    "M-Max?" I asked, sitting up and putting my hand to my head.

    "Oh, you're awake. What's up." Max replied, trying to seem cool.

    "What happened and how long was I out?"

    "Well, I asked about something and you freaked out. You've been out for about 2 hours."

    "Have you been sitting there the whole time?"

    "No!" He paused. "I had to take a bathroom break..." he muttered the last bit.

    "Well, now that we're alone I think I  _might_ be able to answer the question from earlier."

    "Really? Well, you don't have to, if it's too personal."

    "Yeah. It's fine. I think the reason I freaked out so bad is because so many people were around me." I started. "The reason I a-always cover my arms up is because... well, it's because of my parents. They've given me many scars over the years and well... at home they usually cover them up with makeup, but here I don't have the time nor resources. So I wear long sleeves."

    "Really? Wow, I... I don't know what to say."

    "Yes, really you ass. You see, the (l/n) family always has to keep up a good image. And to do so, they must always behave perfectly. To make sure I behaved  _correctly_ , they had very... brutal punishments. Plus we must always look perfect, that's why I only wear dresses."

    "Oh, wow. That's pretty deep. I'm so sorry." Max awkwardly replied. 

    "It's fine. Everything's fine. That's what I keep telling myself."

**Third POV:**

But, little did they know, that night nothing would be fine. They just didn't know that yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, I really wanted to end it on a very cliche cliff hanger.


	6. Chapter 6: The Invasion

**(Y/N)'s POV, that evening:**

I don't really know why I trust that Max kid so much. I haven't really known him that long. He just seems like he can keep a secret. I don't know, maybe I'm wrong. But I just really like him for some reason. It feels like he's hiding something. Something... adorable.

    I was laying in bed getting out my Batman pillow when- man I love that pillow. Uncle Charlie, one of the few family members of mine who doesn't have much money at his expense, finally saved up enough money to bring me to Six Flags and he won this for me. He knew I loved superheroes. Anyway, I was laying in bed with Batman and this other camp I've never heard of started to attack!

    Once I heard them, I got up and looked outside. I saw  _WoodScouts_  written on the wall of one of the tents. Wait, is that... Max's tent? I'd better go check. He was the one who explained who the WoodScouts were to me anyway. So I went pretty close to it. I heard some yelling. It was hard to tell, but "Give that back!!", "That's mine, assholes!" and some laughter from the other party was what I could make out.

    I burst in and tried to stop them, but I only made things worse. I burst in and yelled, "Get away, douchebags!" toward the newcomers.

    "(Y/n)?! Get out of here! Protect you're most beloved!" Max yelled at me.

    Then I saw it. I saw  _Max's_ most beloved. His  _teddy bear_. In the WoodScouts' hands. Just then, all the WoodScouts in Max's tent left.

    "Aw shit! Batman!" I yelled, running to my tent and leaving a clueless Max behind.

    I went over to my tent, Max following. I didn't want him to see, but I had to protect it, so I didn't care. I got there and I was too late. The BatPillow was gone. And so were the WoodScouts.

    I dropped to my knees. That was the thing that helped me get to sleep every night. But I wouldn't let it affect me too much, right? Right. I'll just... pretend like nothing's wrong. Because  _nothing's wrong_.

**Max's POV:**

    I don't know what to do. Mr. Honeynuts is gone. And (Y/n) saw him. Oh  _god_. Now she knows my secret. I haven't shown Mr. Honeynuts to  _anyone_  in this camp.

    I love that damn bear. Aw shit, (Y/n)'s coming near me! What do I do? What's she gonna say? Shh, brain! She's here!

    "'Sup." I cooly said as she stood in front of me.

    "We need to go after them." (Y/n) stated very seriously.

    "Oh, uh, ok, but I don't know if that's such a great idea seeing as last time I was there I-" I was cut off by (Y/n) slowly walking up to me, rage filling her (e/c) eyes.

    "YOU  _WILL_ BRING ME TO THESE  _WOODSCOUTS_. YOU  _WILL_ HELP ME FIND WHAT I AM SEARCHING FOR." (Y/n) ominously demanded.

    I started to back away. I've never seen her like this before. "Uh, well, ok but you should probably find something to wear other than that dress."

    Then she stared me straight in the eyes and tore the bottom half of her dress off to show the shorts she was wearing underneath.

    "LETS GO." She said in her currently deep voice.

    So I sighed and led (Y/n) to the WoodScouts' hideout across the lake. Once we got there, she ran inside and yelled "GIVE. ME. BACK. MY. STUFF!!!" while running up and grabbing that kid with all the zits by the collar of his shirt.

    "Well, you see, newcomer, I cannot. Not without a price." That zit-faced little prick responded. 


	7. Chapter 7: Three Years Ago

**(Y/N)'s POV, two days later:**

    "You wanna know  _why_ I need that pillow back? Well, I'll tell you, you little motherfucker.

    "I was seven years old.

    "My Uncle Charlie had finally gotten up the money to take me to Six Flags.

    "It was the best day of my life. But the next, well, that one would be the worst.

    "But for now, let's focus on the (kind of) present. Uncle Charlie and I were waiting in line for a ride inspired by Batman. Not my favorite superhero, I always preferred Marvel over DC, but that's what Six Flags had the rights to and the ride itself was amazing. It had unbelievable twists and turns and I could hear all the screams of me and those around me. It was the first time I heard Uncle Charlie scream. The ride was famous for how fast it was, less than 15 seconds, and its long lines, about an hour and a half, but it was an absolutely amazing experience. And while we were waiting in line, people kept on moving kinda out of our way because Uncle Charlie, being as awesome as he is, taught me how some pretty good fight moves that day.

    "Uncle Charlie wasn't any more, but he used to be in the military. He actually used to be a Colonel, which is really high up if you didn't know. He worked really hard on it but gave it up completely when he learned that my parents had a child. I was three by the time he found out.

    "Let me take a moment to describe my family to you. The (l/n) family is very wealthy, yes, but my father would very much like to keep it that way. So it's not like they would just get me whatever I wanted. I wore what I had to wore to keep up the family reputation. And that's it. That's all that mattered. They never let me have any toys unless I had 'friends' over, then I had plentiful. They didn't want me to get me to have too much fun alone, but they also wanted to make sure I had the 'rich kid' reputation at school. And soon enough, it happened. When I was at school, kids flocked to me because I seemed "popular". But when I got home, my backpack was confiscated and looked through.

    "I was told how to act and what to do. When Uncle Charlie found me, I thought it was just as a kind family member. But he was there to save me. And he failed.

    "Once my parents found out what he was teaching me about at Six Flags, they forbid him from seeing me.

    "There was a reason he didn't have the family fortune. There was a reason he was the only family member I didn't know from birth. That reason was he saw that they were wrong and he didn't want any part of the family. As soon as  _he_  got a chance, he left. He didn't want anything to do with the family. He wanted to start a new life for himself. But he never wanted to let another soul be raised in the horrible way both he and I were. That's why he came when he found out there was a new child in the family.  _Especially_ coming from my parents.

    "My father was, of course, the original (l/n). How it works is the male partner chooses the bride. Or the bride is previously chosen. That last part usually depends on which family they're from or how well behaved they were. In my family, it's chosen by how well behaved the child is. My father chose my mother, the most viscous of brides. She was very well behaved and a fairly good housekeeper. She cooked fine meals quickly and thoroughly plus she had the best taste. Every bachelor would've been after her, but the price was too high. She was cruel, monstrous and just straight up bitchy."


	8. Chapter 8: References and POV Changes

**(Y/N)'s POV:**

"Fuck  _that_  noise."

    "What?" The apparently WoodScout kid replied.

    "I've seen Gravity Falls. I'm not gonna make any stupid deals. I just want you to give me my goddamn thing."

    "(Y/n), just what the fuck is this  _thing_? It's not like I'll tell anyone else in the camp, what is it?" Max asked, reminding me he's still here.

    "It's none of your business, asshole. It's my thing. I already told you tons of shit about me. How about you tell me some personal things about you, huh?" By now I had turned to face Max. "I can see it all over you! Your hoodie, your whole  _emo_  aspect,  _you_ have a past. So just man up and tell me would ya?!"

    "(Y/n)?" Max, seemingly, sarcastically asked.

    "What?! Are you going to tell me or should I just get back to getting my thing?!"

    "(Y/n), watch-" Then I felt something hit me on the back of my head and I fell. I couldn't hear anything and black dots slowly started to cloud my vision.

    "Shi-"  _Shit_. That's what I was going to say. But everything went black and I was unable to finish.

    Later, hell knows how long later, I woke up. I was in a big room with stone walls. It was dark, but had a bit of light coming in from the assumably iron bars that covered the small window on the door. With the bit of light I could tell there was some moss and other plants forming on the walls. Jesus, this must be like one of those cliche dungeons in all the movies.

    I looked up, my hands were chained to the wall. I looked to my right, Max was also sitting down chained to the wall. He was still knocked out, so either he was a pussy or he got knocked out after me. Judging as how I never saw him got knocked out it's probably either the second one or both. Most likely both.

    "Max." I spoke, not too loudly in case there were guards outside.

    No answer.

    "Max." Once more, about the same level.

    He moved slightly, but nothing of use.

    "Max." Again I ordered, a bit more stern.

    No answer.

    "Max. I. Need. You. To. Get. Up." Getting more frustrated...

    Absolutely nothing.

    "Max! Goddamnit! GET UP!!" I completely yelled it that time, having no regard for if there are any guards.

    "Fu... you..." Max mumbled, still asleep.

    He must be a heavy sleeper.  _Shit_. Glad to know he dreams of cursing too.

**Gwen's POV:**

    "Nuh-uh! Macie would never! You've  _gotta_ be foolin', Kate."

    "Uh, Gwen?" David asked as he peeked into the room.

    "David, shut up! I'm on the phone! Sorry about that, I  _thought_ I was on my break. So, about Macie. What evidence do you have?" I glared at David as I proceeded to talk to Kate.

     "Gwen, I'm really sorry but-"

    "David, you're just going to have to wait! I'm busy here with-"

    "NO!"

    That was something I didn't expect. David actually yelled. He kinda looked... mad. He's  _never_ mad.

    "Okay, okay. I'm sorry," I turned back to my phone, "Kate, I've really gotta go. Work." She understood, and I hung up.

    "Ok, David, what's going on?"

    "I'm really worried about a couple of the campers."

    "You always are. What's so important about this time?"

    "Well, I haven't seen Max or (Y/n) at all today! I think it might have something to do with what happened last night."

    "What happened last night?"

    "The WoodScouts attacked! You didn't notice?"

    "Oh... I must've been... busy."

    "Anyhow, we need to find them. It's already time for all the campers to go to bed!"

    "They're strong kids, David. Can't we go tomorrow?"

    "No. We have to go now. We have to find them and bring them back."

    I sigh. "Fine, but only because I'll have to do tons of paperwork if one of them dies."

    "Let's get the quartermaster, five eyes are better than four!"

**(Y/N)'s POV:**

He's been out for about an hour now. Come on, Max...

    Wait, I think he's waking up! Play it cool, insult him once he's up.

    Max slowly opens up his eyes and slightly sits up. "(Y-y/n)? Where are we?"

    "Wrong, pussy."

    "What the fuck do you mean  _wrong_?! I just asked you a fucking question!"

    "When you wake up after being knocked out, your first question should  _always_ be 'How long was I out?' not 'Where am I?'.  _That_  comes next. The answer to the first one is,  _by the way_ , about an hour since I woke up but before that I have no idea. And to where are we? Most likely somewhere under the WoodScouts' headquarters, but I don't know for sure."

    " _Ok then_ , asshole. Anyone else come in here since you woke up?"

    "Nope. Just us. If only I had my purse, then I might have a way outta these chains, but they must've took it from me when I was out. But now I've actually got a question for you. Since I've told you tons of my backstory, how about you tell me some of yours. I saw your bear. Why is it so important to you?"

    "Fine, I'll tell you. But after that you have to tell me what you've got  _right now_. And after I tell you about Mr. Honeynuts, you've got to tell me about your  _thing._ Deal?"

    "Deal. I can't really shake on it but whatever. My thing is a pillow with... Batman on it. Now you."

    He stifled in a laugh. "Youlike  _superheroes_?"

    I gave him a  _look_. A look that said 'Of course I do. I signed up for coding camp.'

    "Okay, okay. Now for my story. The reason I love that goddamn bear is..." 


	9. Chapter 9: He's Back.

**(Y/N)'s POV:**

    "The reason I love that goddamn bear is-"

    "Am I interrupting something?"

    "You." I spit at that zit-faced little prick who put us in this situation.

    "Well you see, once my guard notified me that both of you were up, I came down here immediately."

    "What do you want from us, asshole!?" Max yelled.

    "What do I want? Well, I want many things. I want more WoodScouts. I want better popcorn sales. But most of all, I want Camp Campbell to pay."

    "Well I want  _you_ to fuck off." Max and I both said in unison.

    I felt my face get hot. Crap, this is what blushing feels like isn't it. Maybe they won't see it in the darkness of this tacky-ass dungeon.

    "But you see, what I truly want is you, Maxwell." He focused in on Max. Max pulled his head as far back as he could against the wall. He was scared. I got this... feeling in my stomach. It made my stomach feel tight and... shit, is this what it feels like to worry about someone?

    "Get away from him!" I yelled. What the hell did I do that for?!

    He advanced toward me. "I don't think we've been properly introduced,  _(Y/n)_."

    "H-how did you know my name?!" I yelled. Getting more nervous...

    "I've been watching Camp Campbell long before you've gotten here," he was slowly pacing back and forth in front of me now, "Therefore I know the names of all the Campbell campers. Now, I'm sure you're wondering what  _my_ name is. It's E-"

    "Oh, I already know."

    He stopped. He turned toward me. And he got all up in my shit. "Oh really? Then, why don't you tell  _me_ what my name is if you think you're so smart."

    "Sure thing!" Thank god I'm finally getting my groove back, "You're name is Zit-Faced Little Prick! At least that's what  _I've_ been calling you."

    He paused. He had a completely blank look on his face for about 15 seconds. Seems like a long time when the person staring off into space is all up in your face.

    "Dude." He said to me.

    "What, Z.F.L.P.? Have I  _offended_  you?"

    "Yes, yes you have. You know what? I was planning on just letting you go because of you being a girl and all, but I think I'll just haveto give you some  _extra_ punishment for  _that_."

    "Bring it on, ass-face, I've been through much worse shit than  _this_."

    " _Sure_. Just keep on telling yourself that. You have  _no idea_  what I have in store for you two."

**David's POV:**

    "So, QM, where should we start?" Gwen asked the Quartermaster, me standing beside her.

    "How 'bout we go over to that there boat and bring it to the foggy side of the lake." The Quartermaster suggested.

    "T-the foggy s-side? B-but that's where the-" I stuttered.

    "Where the WoodScouts are. And that's what we need." Gwen confidently interrupted.

    "You sure? They could be somewhere else... you know how Max is always trying to escape, maybe he just roped (Y/n) into it this time?"

    "No. This is different. I checked, Nikki and Neil are both here. If he had planned this, it would've been with them. Even  _if_ he wanted (Y/n) to come too."

    "Well, then I guess we should go. But someone should stay and be in charge of the camp."

    "I'll stay with them youngens." The Quartermaster suggested.

    "Well, ok. But be careful!" I replied.

    "You two best be leavin' tomorrow. That way y'all can get supplies. Plus, daylight is much better for searchin'."

    "You know what, he's right. It'll be better to get some sleep anyway." Gwen agreed.

    "Tomorrow, then. We will go across the lake tomorrow." I finalized. After that, we all went to our quarters. 


	10. Chapter 10: We're Here.

**(Y/n)'s POV:**

    "You have  _no idea_  what I have in store for you two."

    "What? Another  _ropes course_?" Max sarcastically added.

    "Ooooooooooooooooo" I mocked.

    "Actually, no. That comes... later. What I have in store for you is much more...  _personal_." ZFLP continued.

    "Like  _what_?" I asked him.

    "Jesus with all these stupid questions!! I was literally just about to tell you that!" He sighed, " _Anyway_ , what I have in store for you two is a fight. TO THE DEATH."

    "W-what? You're kidding, right? I'm not gonna fight her! Well, not to death." Max asked.

    "Jesus! What kinda camp are you running here anyway?"

    "It's not just any camp. It's a  _boot camp_."

    Max and I both simultaneously screamed "NOOOOOOOOOO!" as loud as we could.

**David's POV:**

    "What was that?" I asked Gwen after hearing a vague scream from very far away.

    "I didn't hear anything, and don't distract me." She replied.

    "Ok..." I mumbled, worried about Max and (Y/n).

    Gwen was manning the boat and I was holding the map the Quartermaster made us. It didn't have the best handwriting, but after years of being a Camp Counselor, I could read any handwriting.

    "David, how much do we have until we get to the WoodScouts?"

    "We're getting pretty close. Just keep on going forward and we should see it soon."

    A few moments later, we could see what almost looked like a military base through the fog.

    "We're here." I said in a deep voice.

    "Wait, what did you say?" Gwen asked in response.

    "I said, We're here."

    "Yeah but," she had stopped the boat at this point, "why did you say it, well, ominously? Like, did you rehearse that in your brain a bunch of times?"

    "Well, yeah... I actually practiced it in front of my mirror a couple times..." Then Gwen just burst out laughing.

    "Seriously?" She started, wiping away tears, "You practiced that much ahead of time? Ha! Doesn't that mean you were just waiting for a chance to say 'We're here'?"

    "Well, yeah but-"

    Then a bright spotlight was set upon us and someone yelled "It's them! They've come for the newbies! Get 'em!"

    "Oh no."

**(Y/n)'s POV:**

"Are you  _sure_ that we have to fight to the  _death_? Can't we just, like, argue about DC or Marvel?"

    "And why would I care about  _that_?" Max sarcastically added, not looking in my direction.

    And,  _because it's true_ , I told him, "I'll  _make_ you care by the end-"

    "Just STOP!" ZFLP yelled, "Just... stop." He sighed, "Look, if-"

    An apparent WoodScout rushed in, causing ZFLP to stop talking and face him. He had very broad shoulders and a very bald head.

    "Petrol! What's the info?" ZFLP asked him.

    He grunts and then moves out of the way for another WoodScout to speak.

    "Um, okay. Snake! What's the info?" He corrected.

    The kid now known to me as Snake took the candy cane he was chewing on out of his mouth and said "Sir, yes sir! The counselors from Camp Campbell have arrived. We have taken them into custody and are awaiting your command."

    "Well don't say that in front of them!" He gestured toward us, "Ugh. Fine! Whatever. Set up a camera in here then come see me." 


	11. Chapter 11: Motives

**Third POV, Camp Campbell(the next day):**

    The Quartermaster was watching the kids at Camp Campbell when Nikki came up to him and asked, "Hey, where's the new girl?"

    "Yeah, and Max." Neil added, walking up behind Nikki.

    "I dunno." He responded while walking away.

    "But you're the only one who has a chance of knowing  _anything_ , so you have to know  _something_!" Nikki pleaded, running after him.

    He stopped, causing Nikki to run into him, then he slowly turned around and looked down at Nikki, his one good eye twitching just a bit. Nikki gulped.

    Then he kneeled down to her level, attempting to be sincere. "Look, kid. I may seem creepy to youngin's like you but I  _care_. I care about this camp, I care about the other counselors and I care about the campers. I may want... privacy... sometimes, of course, but that don't mean that I don't wanna help y'all out. I watched good ol' Davey grow up. And I hope to watch even more of you grow. Even if the science kid is obviously a Jew. So just work with me here. If I tell ya where they are, then more kiddos might be in danger."

    "I'm sorry, ok! I'm sorry for saying you would skin Max alive. But you've gotta tell me where they are. It's BORING here without them!"

    "How much you two gonna bother me about this?"

    "Well, I will probably stop bothering you after about three times. But, knowing Nikki, she may do it for infinity." Neil answered.

    "Fine," he sighed as he stood up, "They went to the WoodScouts' headquarters. But if you go after them, you didn't hear it from me."

    "Great! We didn't hear it from you!" Then Nikki grabbed Neil's arm and dragged him along toward the dock.

    "Well shit. Eh, it woulda happened eventually."  Quartermaster said while looking toward them, afterward going to presumably help the other kids but more likely kill something.

**Gwen's POV(the next day):**

David and I were sitting chained up in some sort of creepy-ass dungeon thing when that perv Edward Pikeman came in with a bald WoodScout rolling a TV on a cart in behind him.

    "What do you want with us, asshole?!" I yelled.

    "Oh, sweet, sweet, Gwendolyn. All  _I_  want is for the WoodScouts to get what  _we_  deserve." He creepily (and rapistly) responded.

    "Where are the campers!?!" David yelled, pulling on his chains.

    "How funny, I was  _just_  about to show you." Pikeman then turned on the TV and it showed Max and (Y/n) with the WoodScout that had an eyepatch holding a sharpened candy cane to Max's throat.

    "Max? Max! Max, I'm here! (Y/n), Max, I'm gonna save you!"

    "They can't hear you. If you wish, I  _could_ allow them to. But I'm not so-"

    "Please! Please let me talk to them! Please, they need to know they're alright!"

    "Well, now that I think about it...  _no_."

    "What do you mean  _no_? Just let the fucking man talk to those little shits." I said, immediately regretting it.

    He came closer to me. "And just why should I do  _that_?"

    "Because,  _asshole_ , the camp counselor next to me  _might_  start going insane if he doesn't get to talk to them."

    "Yeah  _right_. I'm gonna go check on my...  _other_  prisoners. Don't worry, you'll see what's happening." He laughed as he walked out of the room with the bald WoodScout behind him, locking the door and leaving the tv with the kids on.

**(Y/n)'s POV:**

    I can see that they set up a camera in here. But why? That's what I was thinking  _before_ that little one-eyed prick came and threatened Max with his stupid candy cane.

    "Now you're gonna pay." He said menacingly, coming toward Max.

    "Pay for  _what_ , Billy?" Max asked.

    "That's just it. You  _still_ won't call me Snake!"


	12. Chapter 12: Spooked

**Neil's POV:**

    Nikki and I were on the boat to the WoodScouts headquarters when we saw a huge, bright spotlight far to our left.

    "Uh, Nikki? Do you think that's a bad sign? Should we turn back?" I nervously asked Nikki from the back of the boat.

    "It's nothing! Everything's gonna turn out great! I've never been to the WoodScouts' before, this is gonna RULE!!" Nikki exclaimed.

    "You sure? That kinda sounded like the-"

    "Shut up,  _Neil_! We hit something!"

    "You'd be worried too if you'd use your brain instead of-"

    "Hiya!"

**(Y/n)'s POV:**

****While we were alone, me and Max started talking.

    "(Y/n)? Are you asleep?"

    "No."

    "Good. So, uh, I wanted to ask you a question."

    "Ask away."

    "Do you think we'll be stuck here forever? I mean, I just want your opinion."

    "How am  _I_ supposed to know? Besides, that camera means they're watching, so we should just shut up."

    "You're right."

    There was an extremely awkward silence for a few minutes, and then I decided to break it, "Hey, remember that deal we had before?"

    "Which one?"

    "The one about you telling me your backstory in exchange for mine."

    "Oh,  _that one_. What about it?"

    "Well, I was wondering if we could bring that back. You already know it's a pillow, but if you would just tell me your  _bear_ story, then I'll explain why the pillow's so important."

    "It  _would_  be nice to know why you love that stupid pillow so much. Alright, re-deal."

    "Well? Go on, start the talkin'"

    "Jesus, okay, fine. The reason Mr. Honeynuts is so important to me is because my mom gave it to me. I've had it since I was a baby, and it's the only thing that has really stayed the same throughout my life. My parents are much more focused on my work then they are me, and because of their work they travel a lot. I pretty much go to a different school every semester and well it's been hard to make friends that I can keep in touch with. They own a small business that continues to grow. The more it grows, the more we travel. And it has grown  _a lot_."

    "What type of business do they own?" I asked, very intrigued.

    "They're videographers. If you don't know what that means, it's basically filming important events like weddings and court arrangements. Dad does the filming, mom does the editing. The reason they move so often is because they want it to grow and they do this by going to bigger cities. They started out in Boise, Idaho. Then they moved to Baton Rouge, Louisiana, where I was born. Then Madison, Wisconsin. Then St. Petersburg, Florida. Then Orlando. Then Wichita, Kansas. Then Tulsa, Oklahoma. Then Austin, Texas. Then San Antonio. Then Houston. After that, Chicago, Illinois, and that's where we live now. They're saving up to go to New York, but if they can't get that much money then we'll go to Los Angeles. When I was born, it was an accident. They told me themselves, faulty condom. They didn't want a kid, weren't expecting it, but decided it would help with PR. You know, relating with the clients. But just because they had me didn't mean they paid attention to me. Mom took a couple months off when I was born to make sure I didn't die and stuff and dad edited. Once she decided it was too boring and she should be helping out more, off she went to work and I went to daycare. At first, I wasn't even at daycare. At first I was just alone at home with Mr. Honeynuts. They got that for me when I was born at a store right beside the hospital. That's why I love him so much. He stayed consistent. He stayed loving. He stayed... perfect."

    "Wow. That's not what I expected." I responded, able to tell he finished his story.

    "What  _did_ you expect?" Max asked with a skeptical look on his face.

    "With your hoodie and all, abusive parents. I thought maybe an aunt or something gave you that bear but that aunt was dead. But that just goes to show not to judge a book by its cover!"

    "Huh. Well, now that I told you my past, how about you tell me yours? About, you know,  _Batman_."

    I groaned. "Fine. You wanna know  _why_ I need that pillow back? Well, I'll tell you, you little motherfucker..." and then I told him. Everything. About my family, about  _Charlie_. Everything.

**Gwen's POV, after (Y/n)'s speech:**

"Gwen?" David asked, still not keeping his eyes off the screen.

    "Yes, David?"

    "What're we gonna do?"

    "I don't know. We shouldn't know what we now know."

    "I meant about the kids. They're so young! They shouldn't have to be dealing with this at such a young age!"

    "Jesus,  _David_ , this is why Max didn't wanna tell you."

**Nikki's POV:**

    "Hiya!" a young dirty blonde with a yellow and purple shirt, purple shorts and very snazzy shoes said.

    "Oh, hey! Jasper, right?" I asked, recognizing him.

    "Correct-a-mundo! Hey, while you're here, do ya think you could help me out with something?"

    "Depends on what it is." Neil added.

    "Well, I don't think you wonderful folks have a choice!" Jasper happily replied, floating up while his pupils started getting so big that they filled his entire eyes.

    "W-What are you doing, you were nice last time!"

    "Oh hooey. I forgot about that. Well I guess now I realized I need something from you two." He smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This backstory for Max is more than likely not correct, sorry if you're reading this in the future and we have one for him.


End file.
